


I wish that we could go outside.

by pseudofoucault333



Series: Fei writes for Tumblr [17]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Background Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Clan Leader Raphael, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Raphael is a good Boyfriend, Raphael is a softie, Raphael-centric, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago Fluff, Simon misses seeing the sun, Sunsets, Sweet Magnus, Vampire Raphael, Vampire Simon, shwritingchallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudofoucault333/pseuds/pseudofoucault333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon misses seeing the sun go down and Raphael decides to do something about it to make his fledgling happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wish that we could go outside.

**Title:** I wish that we could go outside.  
**Author:** pseudofoucault333 // Redtintedhale  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Raphael/Simon, Magnus/Alec  
**POV:** 3rd  
**Summary:** Simon misses seeing the sun go down and Raphael decides to do something about it to make his fledgling happy.  
**Disclaimer:** The whole concept of Shadowhunters © the satan that is CC, don’t sue because the contents of my bank account is only worth next to nothing in US$. Also and I can't stress this enough I don't give permission for this or any other of my stuff to be reposted on Goodreads or anywhere else. If I find out it is I'll be pissed. Plot mostly based on fiction…i.e not real….but a girl can wish <3 title © Viola Beach.  
**Author Notes:** So this was wrote on a whim after seeing the prompt for the first week at like 2am so there's a good chance this will be a bit all over the place with layout, however I loved the thought of Raphael doing something so sweet for Simon so... I will look over it to change it when I've slept [It's like 4am now!] So I hope you love it. Currently unbeta'd, Written for [SHWritingchallenge](http://shwritingchallenge.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. Comments and Kudos = pwp and cookies :D

Usually Raphael was the first one awake in the Hotel Dumort, because there was always something that needed to be done, some letters to write, some meetings to prepare for or even on the occasion that the rest of the clan needed him for something it made him all the more available to them. So that meant him leaving the comfort of the bed and room that he shared with Simon reluctantly, often avoiding the spots of sunlight that appeared through the gap in the black out curtains as he walked to his closet. He never really thought much about the sun setting on the other side of the curtain as it had long since been ingrained in him that any opportunity to avoid the sunlight was built into survival instinct that came with being a Vampire. Just another beginning to another night as Clan leader. 

So when Simon began to ask him questions about missing seeing the sun because his world was enshrouded in darkness it had him beginning to question if it was fair of him to try and prevent his boyfriend from seeing something that he missed just because he was used to living without it. Though how to go about that was a difficult situation.

“You ever wonder what it’s looking like on the other side of those curtains right about now.” Simon murmured from beside him, they’d had one of their rare date nights where Raphael had let the fledgling pick one of his ridiculous favourite movies for them to watch on the wide screen in their room. Halfway through all the weariness of the night before, the meeting with the werewolves about one of their strays and the late night dinner he’d had with Magnus had set in leaving him drifting asleep.

But at the sound of Simon’s voice he pried his eyes open to look at his boyfriend whose head was rested on his shoulder and nuzzling into his neck. His own eyes were also flickering shut with tiredness but when he felt Raphael’s gaze on him offered him a small sleepy smile.

“What is it with you and the sun at the moment _Cariño_?” Raphael murmured, pecking a kiss to his nose as Simon reached for the remote to turn off the credits of the movie they’d been watching which were scrolling up the centre of the screen.

“I don’t know, I guess I just miss it you know? I miss waking up to the warmth of it on my skin and seeing the transition from light to darkness. I mean we never really get to see it anymore, just wake to the darkness and live in darkness.” Simon said, pressing another button on the remote so the TV turned off before moving as little as possible to put it on the dresser beside him.

“I suppose, but when you’ve lived with it as long as I have it’s a built in survival instinct. If you want to live you stay out of the sun.” Raphael said, watching Simon bite his lip and nod but there was sadness in his eyes that made Raphael wrap his arms around the fledgling and press a kiss to his lips as he guided them down to lay on the mattress.

“Go to sleep _Cariño_ ,” Raphael whispered, into Simon’s hair as the fledgling rested his cheek against his chest while the elder turned the light off.

But unlike every other night before when his eyes would have just closed at the feel of the fledgling beside him and the darkness around them instead his gaze moved to linger on the black out curtains hiding the view of the sunrise from him. He bit his lip with a sigh as he managed to look on the ceiling, knowing he would do anything to make Simon happy even if it was something as simple as seeing the sunset at the beginning of the night.

A plan began to form in the back of his mind as his eyes drifted closed, his fingers brushing against the bare skin at the small of Simon’s back as he finally fell asleep.

XOX

The next night he had a meeting with Magnus, Luke and Meliorn as was often the case so they could keep the other informed about inter downworlder business. Often a Shadowhunter would be there to keep tabs on things that they needed to look into but thankfully the Shadowhunter in question was busy with official duties leaving the four of them instead sitting in one of the back rooms of Pandemonium as it was Magnus’ turn to host it.

Meliorn and Luke were murmuring to the other, something about the Seelie queen and wolves patrolling around the boundary to the Seelie realm as a sign of good will for something one of his betas had done wrong. Either way it left him and Magnus at the bar, him watching the warlock pouring drinks for each of them having long since got used to their orders. A Vintage Elderflower Seelie wine for Meliorn, an IPA beer for Luke and a couple of cocktails for him and Magnus, though the vampire’s was always tinged with blood in one way if not another. 

“So how’s things with Sherman?” Magnus asked, coming back from setting Luke and Meliorn’s drinks down on the table they were sat at.

“I do wish you would actually call him his real name.” Raphael sighed, nursing his cocktail as Magnus frowned while pushing himself up into his own stool.

“OK what’s wrong? I know you’re usually morbid Raphael but this is taking it to a new low surely.” Magnus asked, taking a long pull from his cocktail until there was only a couple of sips left.

“Simon’s curious about seeing the sun…which being we’re vampires, well you can only imagine.” Raphael shrugged.

“Well he is still a young fledgling, it’s perfectly natural for him to miss it since he can still remember what it looks and feels like. I remember you being exactly the same, I mean how else do you explain that night in the park where you stayed there waiting for the sun to rise?” Magnus asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

“That was different and you know it was.” Raphael glared, Magnus shrugging as his ringed fingers skimming up and down the stem of his glass idly.

“Maybe but on some level you can understand his craving just a little. In his mind he’s not completely a vampire yet Raphael, he’s in that in between place where he’s learning the vampiric ropes but still remembers what it feels like to be mundane. You need to help him through it.” Magnus said, as though it was that simple.

“And how the hell do you suggest I do that? I would much rather not have my boyfriend being turned into a pile of ash.” Raphael asked, Magnus smiling knowingly as he twirled his fingers with his usual flourish until the ends erupted in a series of dark blue wisps.

“I’m sure we can come with something. All it takes it a little magic curtsey of yours truly on your bedroom window and you’ll be able to let him see it till his heart’s content.” 

“Really? It’s that simple? Would that even work?”

Magnus scoffed at the sound of disbelief in his voice and rolled his eyes as he downed the last of his cocktail.

“You’d think after you’d known me for so long Raphael you’d know there is little that I can’t do.” 

“You mean aside from preventing spiders coming into your loft and keeping the Chairman from sleeping on your Shadowhunter’s clothes?” Raphael grinned.

“That was one time! Either way I can safely say our meeting is over so I might as well come back to the Dumort with you.” Magnus said, sliding off his stool to gather his glass to put in the dishwasher along with Meliorn’s glass and Luke’s bottle that appeared beside Raphael’s barely touched cocktail in a cloud of blue smoke, the Werewolves’ Alpha and Seelie court’s favorite detouring towards the panel that led out into the main dance floor of the club.

“Let me finish this and we can go.” Raphael agreed, downing his own cocktail with deep gulps as Magnus put Luke’s beer bottle in recycling, Meliorn’s glass beside his own and cleaned up the room with his magic before taking Raphael’s glass from him once it was emptied.

XOX

Raphael had set the alarm earlier than normal so that he could show Simon the sunset he so desperately craved to see, even though his boyfriend seemed to be one of those people who refused to be up earlier than needed to be no matter what the reason. So when it started blaring to wake them both Simon had groaned and rolled over to turn it off before swiftly throwing it across the room to stop it from waking him again. The elder was used to it, having lost more alarm clocks since Simon had started sharing his bed than in his whole lifetime but at least with him awake it left him the task of prying the fledgling from under the covers.

“Simon, you going to wake up for me, _Mi Amor_?” he murmured into his boyfriend’s ear once he’s managed to make his way through the sheets that were cocooned  
around him.

“But it’s early! Way too early.” Simon grumbled indignantly even as Raphael pecked kisses to his boyfriend’s bare shoulders while his fingers grazed up and down his chest.

“Please _Cariño_. For me? Then I swear you can go back to sleeping if that’s what you wish.” Raphael whispered into his ear, his fangs grazing against his earlobe causing Simon to swallow as the clan leader grinned.

“You promise?” Simon yawned, rolling over so he was facing the elder who smiled at him sweetly as he nodded.

“I promise, now come on…” Raphael smiled, pecking a kiss to Simon’s lips before stripping him of the covers and pulling him from the bed by the wrist.

Simon let out a groan but didn’t put up any resistance, instead following like a ragdoll. Though he seemed to pause when Raphael pulled one black out curtain back with his free hand and managed to stop him before the sunlight hit them.

“What are you doing? Do you want us to die or something?! Do I need to call Lily or Magnus…?” Simon rambled only hushing when Raphael rolled his eyes but shook his head.

“No baby, believe me it’s perfectly safe. I would never do anything that would cause harm to you, trust me.” Raphael soothed, pecking a kiss to his forehead.

“Yeah OK, but if this goes wrong you’ll have Clary and Izzy to deal with…I’m not even kidding…” Simon rambled, watching uneasily as Raphael pulled the curtain back all the way before the other soon no longer covered the window.

“So why did you get me up early exactly?” Simon asked, Raphael’s arms curling around Simon’s waist from behind and his chin hooked over his shoulder.

“Well, I thought you’d want to watch the sunset. You know since you’ve been going on about it for the past week and all?” Raphael said, watching Simon’s profile as his gaze left him to look out the window.

The bright blue sky was darkening a little amongst the bright pink, orange and red streaks across the sky, a beautiful sight that Raphael couldn’t remember ever enjoying as much back when he was a mundane compared to now. Back then he’d probably taken advantage of it just like everyone else, just assuming he would always get to experience it instead of living in the darkness deprived of it for years at a time to stay alive.

It was awe inspiring and saddening at the same time that he had gone so many years without witnessing it and would probably never get to witness it again. But he knew without a doubt that this one sunset was so much better than all the others because he was sharing it with the boy he knew he could never imagine living without if he had his way. The feel of Simon’s bare back rested against the thin t-shirt that covered his chest, Simon’s left hand sliding between his own on the taller’s stomach and squeezing. He could sense the happiness, the joy and the relief that he could share something like this without them being hurt.

The two of them just stood there, watching the sun descend over the horizon and the multi coloured stripes succumb to the darkness and the stars of the night sky. The full moon glowing in the middle of the sky a reassuring presence that Raphael had always seen as his sun since he could no longer see the real thing.

“How did you manage it?” Simon asked, his voice sounding awestruck as his free hand traced patterns against the glass wistfully.

“Magnus.” Raphael murmured into his ear as he gestured with one hand to the glowing blue around the edge of the window. “I mentioned that you were missing the sun and he agreed to do this for me in exchange for a very expensive bottle of Glenfiddich’s 1937 Scotch I’d been keeping for a rainy day. He’s assured me it’ll last for the next ten years hopefully, or it better anyway.”

“Why did you do this for me?” Simon asked, letting his hand drop and turning around in Raphael’s grip to meet his gaze, the elder’s nails grazing against the skin of his back.

“Because, all I ever want is to make you happy Simon. And if it means calling in favours, spending extortionate amounts of money or even jumping in front of an attacker to save your life I’d do it in a heartbeat. Trust me, it’ll never be a burden for the one that I love.” Raphael murmured watching Simon bite his lip with his fangs even as a smile spread over his lips.

“I love you too, so very much.” Simon whispered, resting a hand on his cheek and guiding his lips to his own. Their fangs nicking at the other’s lower lips and tongues brushing the blood away until Simon pulled away panting, his eyes wide.

“What do you say, I close this curtain back up and you show me how thankful you are back in bed huh?” Raphael asked, licking a remnant of blood from Simon’s lips that caused the fledgling to groan in agreement.

“Oh fuck yes…” Simon breathed, sucking kisses to Raphael’s neck as he closed the curtains before tugging the clan leader after him back towards their bed with a hunger that Raphael knew he was never going to get tired of as long as he was around his fledgling.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> My [Tumblr.](http://redtintedhale.tumblr.com/)


End file.
